


Heavenly Rain?

by demonshide7



Series: Dedicated to You [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: So the two TVX2 and JYJ have been going back and forth with interpretations of English songs and such things.  It started with Bed of Roses then Fields of Gold.  JYH wants to do Painted on my Heart, but SCM is a little angry over it.  Especially since Yunho wants tats to go with the song.  Because right after they all came back from Military service, Jung Yunho had to cover Fields of Gold with such emotions and Jaejoong created Golden Fields.Here comes the next ‘idea’ of YunJae





	

  
    
~*~*~   
    
“It’s your turn, Jae,” Yunho said.   
    
“My turn?”   
    
“To cover an English song,” Yunho said.  “And dedicate it to me.”   
    
Jae laughed.  “Will you do pictorials like I did for Bed of Roses?”   
    
“Maybe, if I’m allowed.  Since I am banned from English covers by the maknae… He’s getting more and more controlling as time goes by, you know that?”   
    
Jae laughed.  “I think he’s been dealing with us for a long time, so… Cut him some slack.”   
    
Just then Junsu and Yuchun came in.    
    
“Hyung!” Junsu greeted the two on the sofa.  “Yuchun came up with a song you could cover!”   
    
These two liked the exchange so they’re promoting the English song covers.   
    
“And since you’re doing it, Changmin can’t object!,” Yuchun said.   
    
“What’s the song?”   
    
“Rain, by Erasure.”   
    
“No,” Jae said.   
    
“But it’s perfect!” Yuchun said.   
    
“I know it’s perfect, Chunnie, but if you remember Andy Bell was openly gay.  Not something we want the public to know about us,” Jaejoong said, a whisper of fear threading through his dark expressive eyes.   
    
“Then how about making a song with similar lyrics and feel?  With a similar title?”  Yunho offered.   
    
“Like Singing in the Rain or Dancing in the rain,” Junsu offered.   
    
“And dedicate the song to you?”  Jaejoong asked with a smile.   
    
Yuchun and Junsu rolled their eyes.  “Everything he ever wrote is usually dedicated to you,” Junsu pouted.   
    
“Let’s think about it some more and I’ll let you know.  If I write it, I don’t want it in Korean.  It’ll be Japanese.  ‘Ame’,” Jaejoong said.   
    
Yunho smiled.  He knew Jaejoong was going to write it.  But he won’t have an English song dedicated just for him.  He’ll have to think about the kind of song Jae can sing for him. 

It’s research time.  They won’t be able to do Painted on my Heart because seriously?  Jae had that song dedicated to him long time ago.  And they were both banned by one Shim Changmin from singing that.

*~*  
    
Jaejoong covered Heaven and dedicated it to someone special.  Heaven by Bryan Adams.   
    
_“….Baby, you’re all that I want, when you’re lying here in my arms…  
….. I’m finding it hard to believe… we’re in heaven…   
…. And Love is all that I need… and I found it there in your heart…   
….It isn’t too hard to see… we’re in heaven..._   
    
And then he sang Heaven, his song with Gummy.  Then he sang a new song, ‘Ame’.  It was a Japanese song even though the concert was in Busan.  The song basically translated to:   
    
_“I remember you in the rain,_  
When my tears had mingled with the pain   
And I remember, like the rain   
You wiped it all away…   
I think that you are my rain   
You cleanse me from my pain   
And make me whole again   
And make me whole again   
Rainy days aren’t lonely   
Rainy days aren’t sad   
I like to walk and embrace it   
And think of you embracing me   
As it falls all around me   
I think you are my rain   
You cleanse me from my pain   
And make me whole again   
And make me whole again   
Make me a new person   
One worthy of you   
Take all of my insecurities   
And all my past brokenness   
Bring me into your arms   
And put me together again…”   
    
(Okay not something that Jaejoong would write maybe, really, but I had to come up with some new material, right?  I’m not a song writer, but I am a poet.  LOL!  Sorry.)   
    
The new album had pictures of Yuchun and Junsu and most especially Jaejoong embracing the rain.  The pictures were of them in simple wet white t-shirts clinging to their sculpted bodies.  And some were just plain half naked JYJ with water sluicing over those perfectly sculpted bodies in rainy rivulets. Close ups of the three had their hair wet with the water dripping down on them.  They were all standing in the rain among green plants and tall trees.  Because really, the concept was one of renewal.  And since it was still winter in South Korea, they had to go someplace tropical for the photo shoot.   
    
Because of that concert, Jaejoong’s rendition of Heaven which was dedicated to someone special (Cassies, they said) and Ame, the pictorial shot for TVX2 during a magazine shoot was instantly making the rounds. 

The duo were dressed all in white against backdrops of clouds and ‘the pearly gates’.  Then the other recreated JYJ’s rain concept because it was so hot on the trio.  But this was with linen shirts that were either open, plastered on them and the background was the sea, since it was for the summer spread.  And definitely fitted into the white and blue concept that the magazine editor thought about while listening to Kim Jaejoong's cover of ‘Heaven’ and his new ‘Ame’.    
  
That year, wedding concepts were looking for heavenly elements like the golden pearly gates, the clouds and Kim Jaejoong’s rendition of Heaven.  And for whatever reason, every other magazine needed the ‘wet’ look of rain on everyone. 

CNBLUE was ‘rained’ on.  VIXX was splashed on. Even Rain was wetted down and splashed on.  There was just a lot of rain going on in KPop.  Even Kdramas had scenes of rain.  Parting in the rain, crying in the rain, rain meeting, rain dancing, rain colliding, rain making, rain, rain, rain!  Hell, he didn’t think it was possible, but Changmin was getting sick of the rain concept.  Every other song that was being sung was about the rain, the puddles of rain, it’s raining tears, it’s raining dogs, it’s raining something and whatever…  Umbrellas were a concept for the girls as well as galoshes.  But the hottest pictures were of clinging wet clothes and the incredible pleasure of being ‘rained’ on.    
    
There was even a scandalous speculation that Kim Jaejoong was talking about Bi (Rain) which, of course, their agency denied adamantly since they knew it was for Jung Yunho.   
    
Changmin told his hyung, “Stop now.  We can’t do this crap anymore.”   
    
Jung Yunho laughed.  “I can’t help it if the people we’re working for are secret Cassies, Changmin.  I mean, did I know JJ was going to sing Heaven and the new song when we went to that photo shoot?”   
    
“Yes!  Don’t lie about it!  Because I knew!  So you had to know also!”   
    
“I wasn’t going to plead with someone to do that concept!” Jung Yunho defended.  “And you know you love ‘Ame’!  You were even singing it when we were doing that photoshoot!”   
    
“I love the song and the way that hyung sings it is just really, really good,” Changmin said, “but this is getting tiring when everyone wants to do a wet look even in the freaking winter, hyung.  It gets really tiring.”   
    
“Maybe we should tell them to put out a new song each season that’s appropriate for the changes,” Jung Yunho said with a smirk.   
    
A reporter asked Shim Changmin, “It seems to be that when either you two or JYJ puts out something and the concept is interesting, you guys set off some kind of trend that everyone wants to jump into the boat.  It really started with Bed of Roses, right?  Is the someone special ‘Heaven’ was dedicated to perhaps you?”   
    
Shim Changmin laughed.  He couldn’t help himself.  “Nope.  I think if it’s Kim Jaejoong sunbaenim, it’d be JYJ or Cassiopeia.  Or maybe a number one fan.   I don’t know.  Ask him.  As for the concepts.  I don’t know.  Maybe because we all make the concepts look hella good!  So it becomes a trend.”   
    
The reporter asked Kim Jaejoong about the dedication.  Kim Jaejoong covered his smirk and said, “Ummm… It was for my fans.  I think I said that in my concert.  Heaven is for you who have been supporting me all these years.”  
    
“And ‘Ame’… Why did you sing a Japanese song in Busan?”    
    
“We have lots of Japanese fans.  And it wasn’t long before the translation was out, wasn’t it?” Jaejoong said.   
    
“Why did you write it in Japanese?”   
    
Kim Jaejoong blinked at the reporter with eyes that seemed to say, ‘You’re seriously asking me this?’ and it took a little while before he answered.   
    
“Because it had to be that way,” Jaejoong said.  “It’s like… eating Philadelphia Cheesecake in Philadelphia.  Or…or… Boston Crème Pie in Boston.”   
    
The reporter couldn’t grasp it.  “Like eating French Fries in France?”   
    
“Right?  Right!”  Jaejoong said.  “You know what I’m talking about.  It’s just like that.  I mean, you eat French Fries anywhere else, it’s eh…french fries.  But if you eat it in France.  It’s really French Fries! So that’s what ‘Ame’ was.  I wrote it while it was raining in Japan.  It had to be in Japanese, right?  Because I was in Japan.  But the song was so good, I had to sing it in Busan.  Besides, Japan, Busan… Sounds the same, right?”

*~*  
    
Shim Changmin hit his forehead when the interview aired.  But his hyung’s weirdness was just right for him.  He’s cultivated the airhead to a certain extent.  And that’s to deflect from the real intent of the man.  He couldn’t believe the reporter fell for that weird logic.  Of course, netizens were laughing at it. And said, ‘Of course, only JJ would think like that.’ 

It made perfect sense now why Ame was sung in Busan, in Japanese and why Kim Jaejoong wrote Ame in Japanese.  Yes, it’s just like the Dear J song loooonggg time ago.  Because, seriously?  Ummm… yeah, Kim Jaejoong wrote a song about Angelina Jolie flying to him in a dream.  Yeah…  Really.  People are sooo stupid.    
    
“I had to say something!” Jae defended himself.  “Like I was going to tell them the song was for Yunho?  And I wrote it because we had a discussion on rain?”   
    
Yuchun and Junsu were laughing while Changmin was questioning him.    
    
“I hope he doesn’t get inspired in Saudi Arabia or Kenya or something,” Yuchun was saying.   
    
“Oooh!  I was listening to Sting and he’s got this album that’s really cool!  It had Indian themes and stuff.  I was wondering if we could do an African inspired album,” Jaejoong said.    
    
“Hyung, India and Africa isn’t the same,” Changmin said.   
    
“They are if you’re in Morocco,” Jaejoong said.  “I mean, the two meets in Morocco.”   
    
“Oh, my god,” Changmin said.  “Where does he come up with these stuff?”   
    
“Internet,” Yuchun deadpanned.   
    
“Maybe I should ban him from it,” Shim Changmin said.  “No!  We are not looking for anything remotely Moroccan or African!”   
    
“But there was this cool thing from some group in America called Eminem,” Jae said.   
    
“He’s a rapper,” Shim Changmin said.    
    
“Is he?  No, this was a group.  It sounded like really old European music or something.  Let me show you,” Jae said.   
    
Changmin looked at the video and the artist name.  “Hyung, it’s Enigma.  Not Eminem.”   
    
“Well, whatever.  Do you like it, though?  I mean, we could do something like that,” Jae said.    
    
“Hyung, this is not us.  JYJ and TVX2 does NOT do this kind of stuff,” Changmin said.  “I mean.  Seriously?  Who the hell would do all that weird chanting and stuff like that?”    
    
“But did you hear it?  I don’t know if that’s African, but they said it’s sort of Indian.  But it’s not like any Indian I know,” Jaejoong said.   
    
“It’s Native American, hyung,” Yuchun chuckled.  “Some people still call them Indian because Columbus thought he was in India when he discovered America.”   
    
“Oh.  So even Americans make mistakes too, huh...  All those famous people. That’s good to know.”   
    
Yuchun shook his head and laughed.  He was about to point out that Columbus was Spanish.   
    
“I think being human means you WILL make mistakes, hyung,” Junsu said.   “It’s like almost a given.”   
    
“But we can always try and fix whatever we did wrong,” Yunho said.  “Well, I think we can.  How about something like Orinoco Flow?  Enya.”   
    
Shim Changmin sighed.  “Let’s stick to something we are very good at.  Rhythm and Blues.”   
    
“We’re good at that?” Jaejoong asked.   
    
“It’s R&B, hyung,” Yuchun clarified.    
    
“Oh.  Yeah, our fans think that’s our genre,” Jaejoong said.   
    
“It is.  With acappella,” Junsu said.  “Even if we’re no longer doing dance music since we’ve gotten a bit more mature.”   
    
“Those two haven’t matured,” Changmin said of the two who were playing with each other’s hands.    
    
“What?” Yunho said.  “I’m mature.  I’ve been mature since forever!”   
    
“Mature looking perhaps,” Changmin said.  “And please!  No more dedications.  No more English songs!”   
    
“It’s better than the Korean songs they used to do that were, of course, about each other,” Yuchun grinned.   
    
“You’re right.  Okay, do your worst then,” Changmin said.  “We have too many Cassies that grew up and are making businesses.  They watch us too closely.”   
    
“Why not leak a concept to us then we’ll do it first before your album drops. How about that?” Yunho said.  “That way we’re just, in sync.”   
    
“That’s it!”  Jaejoong said.  “We’ll cover that weird boy band N’Sync!”   
    
Changmin groaned.  What song could possibly fit their image as mature men from that group?   
  


End file.
